


Foibles

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: The one weakness, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Fell would do a lot of things- fight gods, end wars, liberate countries, you name it, he would do it. But Fell would absolutely not get on that ship.Prompt #21 for FFXIV Write2020!
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170
Kudos: 3





	Foibles

Fell was a lot of things. A hero to some. A master mage, a brave adventurer, a loyal friend, a doting father... Yes, Fell was all of these things. He would dive into the pits of the Seven Hells if it meant helping someone. He would face gods and demons without blinking an eye. But there was absolutely no way that he was going to step onto that ship today.

He stood at the foot of the gangplank, staring down at it with dead eyes. The crew was bustling back and forth, preparing for the long journey to Kugane. The ship bobbed gently on the calm waters. The sun was shining. Honestly, there could not be a better day for sailing. But that gentle rocking reminded Fell of his greatest fear. Water. 

Now, Fell could swim. He wasn’t a great swimmer, but he could do it. But simply the idea of setting foot on that ship and being surrounded by malms and malms of water with no hint of land for nearly a moon... The idea turned his stomach. There was a City to save, his mind told him. It was logical that they would sail across the world to try and gain the aid of a country. But this? This was where he crossed the line. He didn’t sign up for an ocean cruise. 

“Fell?” A voice called, and he looked up to see Alisae walking down the plank. She flashed him a smile, one that he returned weakly, and a look of concern crossed her young pretty features. “Is everything alright? You look pale.” Fell didn’t answer, and the flash in her eyes told him that she hadn’t expected him to. “We’ll be setting off soon. Do you need anything?”

“I...” His mouth was dry and he smacked his lips, lifting his hands and wringing them together. A nervous tick that Alisae had never seen before. She looked at his hand, and then at him. “I can’t do this.”

“Pardon?” Her eyes widened in shock and Fell took a step back, and then two, until he was hiding behind a nearby pillar. His face looked positively gray in the sunlight, and he reached up, gripping the pole tightly. 

“I can’t do this. Don’t make me do this,” he said, his voice shaking, and the look of confusion on Alisae’s face only grew.

“I’m confused. Is something wrong with the ship?” She turned, her eyes sweeping over the length of it. “I’ll admit, I am not expert in sea faring but it seems sound.” Fell shook his head before pressing his forehead to the pole he was behind. She looked at him before a flash of realization crossed her face.

“Oh. Don’t tell me. You’re not afraid of the ship, are you?”

“No!” Fell was a little too quick to behind himself, and his face flushed red. “No. I’’m not afraid of the ship. I.” He looked at the ocean, and Alisae followed his gaze.

“Warrior of Light, can you not swim?” She asked, and Fell shook his head.

“I can swim fine. I just. Don’t want to. I can’t.” His voice was shaking, and Alisae looked back at him, her mouth opening in mild surprise.

“Of all the things... I cannot believe the Warrior of Light is afraid of a little bit of water.” She seemed amused. Fell was not happy with that.

“It’s not a little bit of water, Alisae. It’s a lot. A fuck ton of water,” Fell said, gripping the pole tighter. “You’ll just have to go without me. I’m not getting on that ship.”

“Let’s not be unreasonable,” Alisae said, taking a tep forward, her hands up in a calming gesture. “It won’t be so bad once you get on. Let’s go. I-”

“I said no!” Fell snapped, and her eyes widened. She had never heard him raise his voice, and it caught her off guard. “The world could burn for all I care, I-” A sudden wave of sleepiness came over him. He recognized the feeling for what it was. He barely managed to turn his head to look at Urianger, who had an apologetic smile on his lips, a hand raised towards him. “Urianger you... traitor...” h managed tog et out before collapsing. Thankfully, the younger Elezen caught him. He adjusted his grip on Fell’s dead weight and looked at Alisae, who seemed surprised.

“Urianger! I’m sure you didn’t have to put him to sleep!” She scolded, and he shook his head.

“Nay, it had to be done,” Urianger told her, dragging one of the Heroes of the realm up the gangplank. The crew the passed looked confused as he walked over to the mast and leaned Fell against it. He turned to Alisae, who had followed them. “The Warrior of Light is frightened of water. Alas, we had to do something similar to have him fight the Lord of the Whorl.”

“You’re joking.” Alisae looked at Fell, alarmed. His head rolled down and his chin rested against his chest. He was snoring softly. “... I had always assumed him to be ineffable. To have such a small fear...” she shook her head and smiled. “The Warrior of Light is human, after all.”

“Aye,” Urianger chuckled, looking down at his slumbering friend. “This time we didst not hast to tie him to the mast. Would he gets unruly, just render him unconscious once more. He shall eventually calm.” Alisae let out an incredulous laugh.

Thankfully, it would be a few bells before Fell woke once more. He was livid, clinging to the mast desperately, but he did eventually find it in his heart to forgive his friends. They forgave him his one weakness. After all, how much water would they see on this trip?


End file.
